


A Blue Scarf

by warlockdetective



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was surprised for two reasons when he heard a knock on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been finding weird prompt idea websites, and I found a prompt that involved a scarf.The first people I thought of for the prompt were these two.  
> Be honest.

Matt was surprised for two reasons when he heard an knock on his door.  
The first reason was that he wasn't expecting anyone to pay him a visit. The second reason was that it was a bit late at night when he heard it. However, he decided to look through the door's peephole in order to see who knocked.  
It was Wes.  
He honestly thought it was a bit odd, for Wes never really visited him. Sure, they sometimes made videos together, but that was also something they never really did a lot.  
He then opened the door to greet Wes, who looked rather relieved that Matt had done so. Wes, after a few seconds, asked, "It's not too late to be visiting, is it?"  
"No, not at all!" Matt answered. "Besides, it's only..." He looked at the time on his phone, and although it wasn't what he expected it would be, he finished, "...about 1:30 in the morning."  
"Are you sure that's not too late?" Wes hesitantly inquired.  
Matt thought for a moment. Did he want to spend the rest of the night hanging out with a friend of his, or did he want to play SMITE and DOTA?  
He then responded, "There's much worse times to visit me at," before gesturing that Wes could come in.  
Once Wes entered Matt's apartment, he stated, "Before you ask, I came here because I wanted to know if I could give you something."  
He then pulled a soft looking blue scarf out of his coat pocket. "I originally made this so I could cosplay Link from Hyrule Warriors, but I decided to just cosplay Link in general. I felt like you'd like this, so..." He then handed the scarf to Matt.  
"Oh! Thank you, Wes!" Matt replied, taking the scarf from Wes's hands and wrapping it around his neck. It was a very soft scarf, and it seemed that there had been a lot of time put into it. "How long did it take you to make this?" he inquired.  
Wes thought for a moment before answering, "I know it took a few hours, if you include the time it took to find the tools and material. I don't remember exactly how long it took, though."  
He then took a moment to actually look at Matt. He felt that the scarf oddly suited Matt, and he felt rather happy that he had taken the scarf. It was then that he remembered why he came to Matt's apartment in the first place; he wanted to tell him something, but he didn't know whether or not to do so.  
He then decided to ask, "So are you planning on doing anything later on in the day?"  
Matt had to think for a few seconds before answering, "I'm probably going to stay here for most of the day. I don't really have anything that I need to do."  
Wes decided to try and find a better way of phrasing what he wanted to say. When he had found one, he asked, "Are you planning on seeing anyone later on in the day?"  
Though Matt was a little bit confused by being asked the question, he answered, "I'm not really planning on seeing anyone later on."  
"Does he not know what today is?" Wes thought to himself. He then decided to ask one last question, for he felt that Matt's previous answers allowed him to ask the question. However, that didn't mean he wasn't nervous to ask it. "Can I do something that could possibly be very stupid of me to have done?"  
Matt thought for a moment. He didn't know what Wes was going to do, but he felt that it wouldn't be something terrible. Wes didn't really do things that he thought were terrible. Well, besides hitting him with blue shells in Mario Kart, anyway.  
He then answered, "Do what you want to do."  
Though he had been given permission to do what he wanted to do, Wes was still a bit hesitant, for he never actually told Matt what he wanted to do. However, he decided to do it in the end. He gently placed his hands on Matt's cheeks and pressed his lips against his.  
Matt was incredibly surprised. Some of the surprise came from the fact that Wes was kissing him, although most of the surprise came from finding Wes to be a really good kisser. After a few seconds, Matt began to kiss Wes back.  
A few seconds afterwards, Wes broke the kiss and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day," before heading towards the door.  
"Is that what today is?" Matt thought to himself. Sure, there still wasn't anything he was planning on doing, but he was still surprised that he forgot about the day.  
"Wes," he began, bringing his attention to Wes, who was about to open the door and leave. When Wes brought his attention from the door to Matt, he inquired, "Would you want to stay the night? We could watch really awful horror movies and play SMITE and DOTA." He then sheepishly added, "Maybe we could go to a really nice restaurant later on."  
Wes couldn't help but laugh before replying, "Matthew Sohinki, are you asking me out on a date?"  
Matt blushed a little bit before admitting, "I'm trying my best to."  
Wes smiled softly before answering, "Yeah, I'll stay the night."  
Matt couldn't help but grin in response. He was relieved that Wes had agreed to stay the night. He then inquired, "Is there any particular awful horror movie that you want to watch?"  
Wes thought for a few seconds before replying, "Not that I can think of. You can pick one, if you want."  
Matt had an immediate choice, and once he picked it, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Wes's reaction to Sharknado being his pick. "Some people say it's supposed to be a horror-thriller," he explained.  
"Really?" Wes cried, and when Matt nodded in response, he couldn't help but laugh when he added, "This is a really good first pick for awful horror movies."  
They smiled at each other as Matt hit the play button for the movie.  
This was going to be the most fun Valentine's Day either of them had had in a while.


End file.
